


Baby?

by theyseethroughrobots



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Babies, Cuddles, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyseethroughrobots/pseuds/theyseethroughrobots
Summary: Atlas has a question, but he’s worried about asking.One shot.
Relationships: Atlas/Jack (BioShock)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Baby?

There are two men who live just outside the city in a small cottage with a tiny farm out front, they are happy with this life and barely bother anyone at all. So they aren’t an issue to any one at all, as they get on with their life and work and even each other and sometimes people will see the taller teaching the smaller how to garden or having him help out or the taller helping the smaller with machinery even though he was strong and could lift well, he still needed assistance sometimes.

The taller man’s name was Jack Ryan and the smaller was Atlas Fontaine. They had a friend called Tennenbaum who ran a little girls orphanage. Little sisters as they were called. She would visit with some of the girls some times since they were fond of the two and were friends with them.

Right now, the two were laying in bed, Atlas was wide awake while Jack lay next to him.

—-

Jack had his eyes closed but was not asleep yet and Jack could feel the tension waving off of Atlas. He didn’t say anything but decided to wait to see if he would respond or ask anything or tell him something, Jack only hoped it was good news. 

If it was good news then Jack would have a happy sleep, but if it was bad, Jack didn’t want to be not facing Atlas when he went to sleep or even Atlas not sleeping in the same bed. Jack shifted to get a better look at Atlas and his face, he seemed worried but not ‘I’m really worried and need help’ or ‘I’m having issues and I’m about to ask for something dirty as a ploy for sex’

The bed creaked for a second as Atlas shuffled to lay down and he rested his own hand on Jack’s, running his finger on it for a second and he smiled for a second “Jacky? You awake?” He asked as Jack hummed in response but didn’t open his eyes “Come on baby, I need to ask you something, just open your eyes...” Atlas said and he saw Jack peek an eye at him and pretend to be asleep “Then you can go to sleep, I promise” he said as Jack let out a small breath before looking at him and staring a little.

“What’s up?...” he asked drowsily and quietly, an effect of Jack not speaking much. Jack smiled at the wedding band around Atlas’s finger and then frowned at how he was messing with it and he knew this meant he was nervous which meant serious business. So he sat up a little and Atlas bit his lip a little.

Atlas didn’t know where to start without confusing or upsetting Jack “After Moira and Patrick...I was so scared of loving someone else...” he started, making Jack gently hold his hand since he knew this was a bad topic for him “That damn feeling got so strong Jacky, I struggled so bad with it” he spoke softly, speaking quietly to match Jack’s speaking volume “Then I met you and I got the feeling I had with Moira...and the other feeling went like nothing, like it was never there” he said as he kissed Jack’s hand, making Jack blush a little and smile “But there’s been something on me, it’s been bugging me a while” he said.

Jack’s face fell a little, imagining the worse as he let out a shaky breathe as he held his hand tight “Are you...? Is this about me? Have I done something?” He asked, worry lacing his voice. Atlas caught on quickly and panicked a little.

“No no! No I love ye!” He said quickly, not wanting him to cry for thinking the wrong thing and he squeezed his hand back for a second before sighing “It’s not nothing bad, just something I need to ask” he said as he looked up at him since Jack was now laying with his upper body raised.

Jack tilted his head and he waited for Atlas who didn’t even seem prepared at all to ask his question even if it had been bugging him a while. Jack was a patient man, one of the many things Atlas loves because he wasn’t one himself. Jack smiled and he nuzzled Atlas “Go on, you can tell me, or ask” he said with a small laugh and yawn.

Atlas sighed and sat up so he was facing him properly and he looked so worried which was worrying Jack but he was trying to be the calm one in the situation.

“So...the way you...the...damn” he said, tripping over his words and trying to get across what he was saying to Jack before taking a deep breathe to smile “I’ve seen the way you...act around kids, and especially little sisters” he said and Jack tilted his head but nodded so he knew that he was listening.

“A-And you can say no at any time right now...” he said as he gently grabbed his hand and kissed it before holding it tight “I wanna have a baby” he said, Jack sat up out of surprise and he tilted his head and Atlas became worried that Jack was scared or even didn’t want one or even would flat out get worried or even angry.

Jack didn’t know what to say or do for a second “I-I...what about?” He asked quietly, not wanting him to be put off the idea but now wanting him to feel pushed into this at all and he thought for a second, not sure if this was the right thing to say to Atlas at all right now, since he looked like he was about to burst into tears or a panic attack.

Atlas seemed pained for a second “I know, it’s hard, but...I love you so much and I want a new life with you” Atlas said as he kissed his hand again “Look at me, big ol’ sap” he chuckled and he was about to cry and Jack shushed him and gently kissed him on the lips and he chuckled and now Jack was the one who was crying. 

“Of course you idiot...” he chuckled and Atlas let out a sigh and relief of happiness as he kissed Jack and pulled him onto the bed to viler with him.


End file.
